red rose bullet
by jeremiah the bullfrog
Summary: Secret Goverment Organization Is Tryin To Stop A Robbery Question Is Who Is on the good side and who is the bad and what happens when feelings interfere its also drama suspence and action MC RR plz R
1. epilogue

_hey, this is Cici this is the first chapter it kinda sux cuz i rushed a little its not really my best work well hope you like please review flames a accepted if their gonna help me make da story better if its just cuz you dont like the story line so far then dont review your not forced to read this ._

_okay heres what you gotta know they all noe each other it takes place in the fourth season meanin the boyz are livin in the girlz appt and visa versa um theres no emily but there is a joshua kk no coples so far but it will be an M/C R/R story_

_disclamer: Do you really think a thirteen year old girl owns them and if i did i wouldnt waste my time here id be makinthe story on tv lol_

_again r&r thx _

2003 Dec 4 Tuesday

As he walked down the silent corridor all that could be heard was the rhythmic beating of his heart and the only thing he could see was his reflection on the perfectly polished white wall and his destination . "there's no turning back now" he thought as he past the last door frame he got out a small pocket laser and burned through the safe doors then sprayed it with a cooling substance and set it down on the heat sensitive floors. And there he saw it the most beautiful gem ever known to mankind he ran his fingers through its prism surface it was perfect it looked as if hand crafted by the best jeweler in history though that was not possible because no tool known yet to man can break through it was just an miracle made by earth. He checked his watch time was running out soon the doors will slide shut and all the oxygen would be sucked out of the temple and he would be left there to die. He quickly Sprayed some of the special cooling substance on his black leather boots and ran to the door frames bam! bam! bam! he heard as the doors slammed shut behind him he quickened his pace careful not to drop the heavy gem.

He finally got to the end as the last door slammed shut a car was already waiting for him. He wiped the sweat of his brow as a silhouette stepped out of the expensive car a rolls Royce to be exact (a.n-I think that's how you spell it ). It was his boss he came closer through the gently falling snow and smiled at him then he calmly took the gem in his hands and inspected it carefully his smile grew wider as he saw it was perfect, then he snapped his fingers a shot was heard through the deserted surroundings and the man fell on to the thick snow covered ground with much effort he looked up at the boss his eyes glazed with pain and then he spoked through his profusely blood dripping mouth "why?" was all he got out and that was more than enough. The boss lips curved in to a smile and whispered "now, now we don't want anything leaking out do you? You did an excellent job though im sure you'll be very welcomed in hell" and with that and another snap of his finger another shot was heard the man died seconds after and all the man thought of last was the innocent and petrified blue eyes staring at him intently through the slightly opened window. The car sped away leaving the man to be quickly covered through the quickly thickening blizzard and the was the end of that .


	2. it begins

_hey again hope you like again plz review they mean the world to me all advice is ecxepted by the way what does a.u mean?thx love you_

diclamer :same as last

4 hours later secret head quarters

A siren is heard as many people in white and black coats gathered around a large screen/computer, "what's wrong " the apparent head of the group said he was a large man with a stubby mustache and his arms where large muscles that can lift um thousands of weight. A pale man with greasy hair piped up after a moments hesitation , "It seems Mr. Clay that someone has taken an article from one of our vaults a gem of some sort" he squeaked obviously afraid of his chief .

Clay stood they're for quite a while divulging the information given to him 3 seconds ago.

Then he took a deep breath and said "bring in Joe and leann" .

Joe and leann where wakened suddenly by the alarm over their poorly made beds of them. "Oh no what happened now" joe grumbled angry from just two hours of sleep both of them scurried down the hallway as fast as they can to meet their boss. "Men" the boss began interrupted suddenly by a cough "sorry" he apologized "Men and ..**_women_** you are called here in short notice because there has been a robbery in one of our most secure vaults we tracked it down and found out that the only ones with equipment to do so is an organization or cult called the purple cobras or the viola serpente (_AN .I know what a gay name right but bear with me im vary , vary tired _) they started in Italy in the 1700's by a group of jews going against the Christian church for a good cause but soon it unraveled into so much more (_AN. no offence to jews im half Jewish so I don't mean this personally_ ) .

"So just send one of our regular troops its happened before" joe said in a matter of factly way

"Im afraid we cant do that this time its much more complicated you see a family the Gellers a very good friend of Mr. Corps the head of the cult a they use the most advanced computer technology available to man and to stop them you have to stop the computer which can only be stopped inside their headquarters". " Your point sir I mean in the most respectful way I still I stick to my theory just send one of our troops". " As I stick to mine we cant , none of our troops have the computer or mathematical skills to do so there for we have to find someone that does now I've already narrowed it down to isk corperation their staff is one of the few that know how to use the W.E.N.U.S effectively (_AN . HA HA THT NEVER GETS OLD_) " Oh that funny sir saying that we should send just a average joe to do one of our important missions" Joe snickered " Im saying this seriously and if you two cant haddle it im call for some one else to do this !" "No , no sir we can do it honestly we can **come on Joe** !" Leann said and the two ran off.

Greenwich village

A group of friends are gartered round a table of missed matched chairs eating a late breakfast they wanted to do it in the other apartment but Monica insisted she was the host so they were forced to eat uncomfortable shushed to the wall. "Im sorry again guys I came from work late yesterday" Monica Geller apologized for the trillionth time . " Its okay mon" Chandler Bing said soothingly though he noticed something strange about her she was all shaky today and seemed tired emotionally and physically and not just because of their small rooms since the trade and for some weird reason it made him feel the same way. Rachel Green noticed that her ex-boyfriend was acting strangely also but she decided to let it go for her new crush Joshua , though lately he had been coming less and less to her work coming late to many appointments and yesterday he hadn't came at all. "Well guys she said got to go to work really hot blond waiting for m"e she said not wanting to admitted that after ranting on everyday about him her crush wasn't showing up lately . "Bye" they all said soon all their plates were cleared and they all left except for Chandler and Monica who where left behind Monica cause she was doing the dishes and chandler cause he was worried. "So every thing okay you seemed kind of jumpy today" he said slowly and subtly trying to pry her open she acting weird these past few days and it was worrying him a lot . " like I said long day at work" she grumbled hoping he'd drop it fast . " work doesn't make you like that you seem scared are you okay" he said leaning forwards and whispering into her ear.

Im fine she said turning around and facing him she paused for a moment staring into his eyes always made her heart skip a beat for some reason "really , I am" she said grabbing the folds of his shirt and striating it down this gesture came to him as an obsession to keep everything neat but it was really an excuse to touch him.

The phone rang from across the hall Joey had probably put the ringer in loud when he was fiddling with it the other day he guessed. "Okay he said if you need anything you know where I am" he said giving her a quick hug and hurrying for the phone. She stood there thinking for a moment and then turned around and continued the dishes.

On the other side of the barn

Back to government headquarters

Joe and leann after much research had found the perfect guy they went back to the bosses office to tell him who they had chosen.

"Mr. Corps" leann said announcing their presence "after much research we found the guy, a data processor by the name of chandler Muriel bing"" Bing huh they're boss said

"yes" said joe "he is excellent at math and has no family or love interest at the moment making him just one target if found. He is also the most recommended".

"Chandler Bing I like the name Bing **, Bing** .good work men and _women _call him immediately training starts tomorrow . Bye sir they said rushing to their room and calling him.

_Hey im not gonna update for a week cuz im going to canada i will try to if theres a comp at the hotel but still review or i might not continue if people dont like sry for any spelling mistakes i have to go to bed soonso it was rushed a bit were leavingtommorrow at 7:00 so i have to get to bed early_

love all of you who do review kisses bye

Cici.


	3. calling

_hey its cici im so sorry i havent updated in 2 weeks but i came back from canada late and i have my miodterms going on sheesh youd think theyed give a week but no your back from vacation and the day after they begin bastards lol okay well heres the next chpter enjoy and review oh yea thax all of you who review i really apritiate it and other ppl who read make a little 13 year old happier and review thx much kisses_

As Chandler walked in the room he looked at his phone caller id instead of reading a name or out of area it read> he thought Joey had tampered with that also so he was a little skeptical of it but it did seem weird. Frustrated with his roommate he picked up the phone hoping it wasn't that crazy girl he had met once in the subway and gave his number to when he got drunk."Hello" he asked hoping it wasn't the subway girl. "Yes may I speak to a Mr Chandler Bing" a male voice on the other side spoke 'oh my god' he thought 'I flirted with a guy on the subway'."Sir are you still there this is a very important government matter we need to speak with him as soon as possible" the voice spat "this is him" chandler said scared and confuse to why the government would be calling he hadn't done anything , well except get drunk a few nights ago when he and his boss went out clubbing but he didn't do any damage then. "Good morning Mr bing were sorry to talk you so early but the government needs you immediately there is a car waiting down stairs for in three seconds I will hang up this phone and you will go down stairs get in the car and come here where we will explain everything" " What are you talking about ?" he asked going down stairs but all he got was the dial tone. When he reached downstairs and sure enough there was a black limousine 'no way' he thought but before he could say anything two large men grabbed him and put him in the back seat. "Why are you taking me?" he asked "sorry sir its not my place to answer that but it's a government problem" the driver answered as he started the engine "who's in charge?" he asked "not my place either sir" the driver said again "Wait where are we going he?" screamed "sorry sir that's classified information well be there in a few minutes" the driver said getting irritated "wait" chandler spoke again can I please change this is embarrassing?" the driver looked down and he saw he was wearing nothing but sweats an old shirt, socks and really worn out flip flops. "Yes sir we can spare five minutes just don't try to run though we have you on our computer so we can track you down and the consequences aren't very nice""okay" chandler said getting out and running to his apartment he changed into a cashmere sweater and baggy jeans (AN my bf was wearing that and he looked so cute LOL) . He put picture of the girl he loved in his pocket for hope. To tell the truth this was really scaring him. He ran down the hall to the stairs but suddenly he smashed into somebody " oh my god mon are you ok, what were you doing here weren't you sleeping" he asked helping her up "im fine, hey did you see the limousine out there its huge!" "No Ill check it out now" he lied " hey where you going?" she asked " work" he said quickly she grinned mischievously " cute girl there" she asked "NO" he said " Oh come" on she said teasingly "why else would you make your self look so cute" she said playfully though she wasn't really playing he did look really cute. "Well I cant help it if im naturally like that" he said playing along she finally smiled in weeks and it made him smile too "its just the way god decided make me" she slapped him " your to much", "Hey" shesaid "I got to go now buthow bout going to the movies later on today" she asked. He was about to say yes when he remembered the limousine outside. "Oh I cant today"he saw the smile wipe away from her face and it made his heart stop "sorry I wish I could , really I do but its very busy today" "its okay" she said "Its nothing important just a friends night out"she spoke in a disapointed tone"Well I got to go" he spread his arms out and gave her a warm hug a kiss on her temple and ran off leaving a very confused Monica standing there. He got into the limousine as it sped off.

The limousine all of a sudden stopped in front of a large building which seemed in the middle of no where as he stepped out sand blew into his eyes he winced as he hurried to catch up with the driver. He entered a the building through to large titanium doors and stepped into black marble made floors and walked sown a narrow dimly lit hall way the driver led him into a large room with nothing but an Oakwood desk in the middle was a man sitting on a large leather chair. "Mister bing it's a pleasure to meet you" he said sticking out his hand. Chandler reluctantly took it "im sure your very confused right now but if you take a seat I will explain everything to you. I plastic lawn chair was brought and he took a seat. You see sir in the mid 1900 a very powerful weapon was made a bomb that can destroy so much it might erase mankind scared that it might be taken one day the state made it so it would be specifically powered by a gem this gem was kept underground in a secret vault for many years until just a day ago it was stolen by the a cult named the viola serpente we fear what they might do with something so powerful now one thing they don't know is that we put a chip in it connected to the systems within a mile radius of where the gem is and that's where you come in you must shut down the computer immediately Mr. Bing"the man finished. Chandler just sat there in disbelief was he bluffing or was he serious it all seemed so ridiculous. All of a sudden he started laughing "that was a good one did Joey put you up to this" " No Mr bing this is not a joke this is a very serious matter we choose you because you were one of the most qualified that didn't actually have children or a family" "why do I have to not have children? He asked "well because if anything happens you wont be missed since your are of no importance to anyone you don't have girlfriend barely in touch with family all in all you will be least missed only by a small group of 5 individuals but they all have each others so no harm done there" that was like a slap in the face for him of course he thought it was true but he didn't really enjoy some stranger saying it to his face. "Well what am I suppose to do I mean I probably one of the weakest guys you've ever met" He tried laughing but barely a sound came out of his mouth. "Don't worry Mr Bing tomorrow you will start a program at a gym with one of the best personal trainers you will do this for a month 6 days week for 4 hours each dayyou will be thought everything there. During this month you can see you friends but after this months say your last goodbyes for you might never see them again." Chandler stood there for a moment not knowing what to do . So the man spoke again "we will be taking you back home ill see you in a month sleep well your training starts at 5 in the morning" With that he was taken back to the limo and driven home.

_i will be adding r&r soon but i picked chandler 4 this couse hes like the weakest on there lol did any one catch matthew perry on celeb poker he won i was like YAY and i statert cheering so now my parents think im crazy but o well he was sofunny on that show like always and i drooled like always but yea i just thought id share_


	4. dreams

_hey YAY The tests are ova yay omg it was sooooooooooooooo annoying i so far noe i got 2 bs and an a yay im dreading what i got in biology and algebra though :( but o well plz read and review they mean alot._

_discalmer: i wonder what would happen if i lied and said i owned them lol should try sometime well you guessed them i dont own them i_

As chandler arrived home he couldn't help but think how strange this all was it was as if he were living a bad dream or was suddenly in a James bond movie. What scared him the most wasn't the fact that he might die or the fact that he was gonna break into a homicidal cult but the fact that what the man said was true. Nobody cared about him even since he was little nobody cared and for the first time in his life he wanted to cry to just let it all out he knew his friends cared but once he was gone would it make much of a difference? He knew the answer . But for some reason he couldn't and he couldn't figure out why and it bothered him so bad having to keep everything bottled up inside just when he got out on the taxi the driver cave him a suitcase he told him it was fromthe boss and then sped of.

As he made his way into his apartment he set the keys down and made his way into the shower maybe a few hours in the steamy shower would make him feel better.

After taking a shower he slipped into some boxers with hockey helmets on them and a Nike white cotton shirt. He sat down on his couch thinking and just stared at the purple walls surrounding him, his thoughts where interrupted when his friends came in.

" hey chandler" they all said in union

" we are gonna watch a movie wanna join us" Joey asked he thought about saying no but maybe a movie would help him take things of his mind "yea sure " he finally said "what movie is it" he asked going to the bathroom

"I don't know the girls picked it out they said it was fair they get the crap hole apartment they pick the movies I was gonna argue cuz I think their PMSing" he said receiving a slap from Rachel

"ok then im gonna make popcorn Joey you put in the movie" Monica said .After Joey put in the movie he sat down on the couch in the middle of Ross and Rachel who were giving each other death glares " guys please stop" phoebe said taking a seat on the barca lounger. "I wasn't doing anything obviously someone cant keep there eyes of me" Rachel said starting an argument. "Ok" Joey said as he jogged to the other barcalounger "im not gonna be in the middle of this" ( an: is a barca lounger the same thing as a recliner?). chandler came out air drying his hands and sat on the floor wiping the last bit of water on his boxers.

As the movie started Monica came with a bowl of popcorn and sat on the couch but after seeing how Ross and Rachel were slid down on the floor to join chandler (an: bet you didn't see that one coming LOL). Chandler tried to stop thinking about what happened today and also tried to keep his mind of the training he gonna have to do the next day he hated working out. But after a while he got tired and fell asleep.

He had a dream that he was running away from something or someone and when he turned around he saw a gun pointing to his forehead and two blue eyes staring at him intently the trigger was pulled and everything went black.

He woke up in sweat staring at the ceiling he turned his head to the side and saw he was laying down on the floor. He went to get up and drink water but something was weighing him down.

He looked down to see Monica sleeping on his chest her hand was grasping his shirt so hard her knuckles were white obviously having a bad dream also.

Tears came flowing from her eyes and she started banging her fist against his chest . Chandler pulled her away and tried carrying her to his bed ' god' he thought ' maybe a little work out wont be so bad' he picked her up as she pulled a struggle and carried her to the room after a moment he put her on the bed he tried to put the covers on but she kicked him in the stomach . He ran to the kitchen filled a cup with water and ran back into the room he threw the water on her making her wake up with a gasp. She looked around the room her head spinning she stopped when she saw him standing next to her. Before chandler can say anything she threw herself on him in a grasping hug chandler wrapped his arms around her until she calmed down after a while he put her down on the bed and pulled the covers over her.

When he went to the living room everybody else was asleep so he went to Joeys bed to sleep there in the morning he was in for a ride.

Next morning

Monica woke in unfamiliar surroundings yet a familiar scent came across her nostrils she looked around seeing that she was in chandlers room she fell back enjoying the smell of his cologne in his room. She looked around and spotted a picture on the end of the bed she came closer to it and saw that it was a picture of her. She remembered that she was mad at him for taking it cuz she had just woken up and was still in her pjs she laughed at the memory and put it back down on the bed.

She went out side and looked around everyone was still sleeping she also notice the that her brother and her best friend were practically on each other that was sure to spark an argument in the morning.

She walked over to Joeys room and saw that chandler was already up and by his wet hair had also already taken a shower he was sitting on the bed in what seemed to be a trance just staring at the walls she looked at the clock on the night stand and saw that it was 4:30 in the morning.

"Hey"she said startling him "want breakfast" she asked "ahuh" he answered before getting up and grabbing some of Joeys socks she left the room as he was slipping them on but came back giving him a hug which almost threw him of and whispered thanks in his ear then she left the room.

He walked across to his room to get his clothes the car would be there in a hour to pick him up.

He got dressed in sweats and a hoodie and sat down on the covered foosball table where everybody was already sitting down.

"Are you gonna go exercise?" Monica asked "may I come?"

"NO!" chandler snapped after seeing the hurt look on her face calmed down "no im just jogging preferably alone i wanna clear things up in my head"he lied for the second time in 24 hours he was worried this was gonna become a habit. "Okay its just that I was gonna go to the gym also later on so I thinking we can save money on the taxi , are you sure your ok?" she asked

"Im fine" he said leaving with out touching his breakfast .

_i have da other chapter done and ill post it on sunday if i get i good amount of review see 13 year olds arent as innocent as you think lol jk serioulsly review they mean alot_

_kisses Cici_


	5. training day and fun

_hey guess whos grounded for grades thats why i took so long i got i c in biology so yea anywho srry i took long i had this chapter done but again i wast able to uploaded so i added more cm _

_diclaimer same as always_

_**enjoy**_

Everybody remained silent as he walked out of the room but in a second shrugged it off and went about with their regular day activities except one person who truly was left hurt and rejected.

As he stepped into the car he started to feel nervous he didn't really know why but maybe it was that exactly at that point it all started to dawn on him that as soon as he started doing this he was gonna know for sure that it wasn't a bad dream that is was all a reality that he had committed to and as from that point on couldn't get out of.

He looked out of the tainted window and what he saw made his jaw drop it was a 56 story building made entirely of glass that from the floors you can see all that was above your head and visa versa. He pulled on his shirt collar which had seemed to shrink. He was mortally afraid of heights hopefully they wouldn't put him on the highest floor because one look down was sure to make him faint.

As he stepped out of the limo he once again followed his driver to another building which also seemed to hold his doom. As he stepped into the apparently gold plated elevator and he started to go nauseous as the number on the dial above the glass door became higher and higher. Soon the elevator stopped and the corny music playing on the loud speaker was paused by an electronic voice saying he had reached his destination and to have a pleasant stay. 'Pleasant my ass' he thought as he stepped out difficultly trying not to look down.

A strong mans silhouette came into view " Are you Mr. Bing?" he asked in a thick Swedish accent"

"yes" he answered.

"Im Chet" he said giving him his hand now that he was into view chandler can see that he was short and really strong yet had a rather small head with a boyish face , an ugly boyish face at that.

"okay come with me" he said leading him into another room with purple glass walls and clear glass floors that like everything else you can see through.

"Okay drop down and give me fifty" he said all of a sudden "what ?your kidding" Chandler chuckled

"No your time here is limited" he said "now drop down and give me fifty!"

"Yes sir!" he said dropping down trying to do push up with out looking down.

About four hours later or 50 push ups 50 sit ups a one mile jog and 10 pull ups later he was done (a.n isn't it funny how all those things end in up) and allowed to go . When he got in the limo he saw that it started going in the opposite direction of his house. "Hey where are we going" he asked his driver, desperate to go home take a shower and go to sleep. "You'll see" he said pulling up into a drive way of an old building that looked as if it had been hit by a bomb. "What the hell is this place"?he squeaked "Joe's shooting range the boss says it's a precaution" The driver explained.

Seeing the freaked out look on chandlers face when he heard the word shooting .

They stepped out of the car and walked into the place. the walked into a raggady looking place which looked cloudy from outside but when you stepped in you can clearly see that it was dusty in other words the place was Monica's worst nightmare. He was taken into a office with a broken down desk and led through a hall way where a man was waiting. He was there explained what he was supposed to do. After an hour of shooting he saw that he was actually good at it he had perfect aim all the times and fired at the exact moment he was supposed to. He was actually having a good time doing this. After about two hours it was time to leave disappointed he put his gun back and followed his driver back to his limo. After a few hours he arrived at his house he ran inside to his bathroom and took a much needed shower. He came out and slipped into a pair of pj bottoms and a white cotton t-shirt. Before he went to bed he decided to go across the room and see what the others were up to.

He walked into his old apartment to find Monica seated on her couch wearing a read plaid flannel long sleeved shirt unbuttoned with a white tank top underneath and faded boot cut jeans the upper half of her short black hair was picked up into a ponytail. (a.n WELL ITS 1997 wadja expect)

he saw she was eating ice cream out of the carton and was concentrated on an Audrey Hepburn movie _Funny Face_ he thought it was (a.n I spent my whole day watching Audrey Hepburn movies so yea lol.) He tiptoed quietly behind her and leaned over the back side of the couch till his face was up next to hers , still un noticed he waited till she slowly brought a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth and intercepted it taking the bite into his mouth. Startled she jumped up from the couch leaving him laughing with the spoon still in his mouth. "Your such an idiot" she said smiling

he went and sat down on the couch and pulled her next him "sorry for the way i acted this morning i just got a lot of stuff to deal with"he whispered "like what?" she asked in a concerned tone "i cant tell you" he answered back "ooooooooookay" she said skeptically "so what are you watching?" he asked putting his arm around her and changing the subject. She went to lean on him when he made a face "what's wrong she asked with a worried look on her face " just sore from today that's all" he answered "Oh" she smiled "so you actually did go out to work out" "yea what did you think i was doing" he asked "nothing its just the gym the last place id look for you" she said settling on his shoulder "do we have to watch this?"he whined obviously bored with movie "yes" she answered back with out hesitation. "Well i don't want to it sucks" (a n im like the biggest Audrey h fan so it hurts to type these words) he said reaching over her for the remote control she quickly stretched her hand and grabbed before was he able to. He tried grabbing it from her so she put it under the cushion she was sitting on. After a few seconds he put his hand under the cushion trying to reach for the control she giggled uncontrollably and reached for it getting it first. She fell back on the couch still laughing. He gave her a mischievous smile as advanced on top of her .still laying on her back she bended her legs up as a barrier so he grabbed her feet and spread them apart laying in between them he grabbed her hands and put them in each side of her head as she brought himself higher till he was completely on her, face to face. He craned his neck and started blowing raspberries on her neck. "Gosh your heavy" she said "get off me". "No" he whispered playfully in her ear sending chills up her spine. "Im comfortable" he said sleepily, resting his head on her heaving chest acting like he was sleeping "Im sure you are you pervert but get off" she giggled ,he laughed "you know me to well" he said not leaving but wrapping his hands around her under her waist "weren't you sore?" she asked still giggling "yea you're right i should leave" he said suddenly her smell was driving him crazy and he didnt know what he would do next he was slowly crossing the line and decided it was not safe to go any further plus he had a big day the next day he bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek breathing in the sweet smell of her hair "see you tomorrow at breakfast" he said leaving "bye" she said breathlessly.

Upon arriving at his apartment he went to bed he had another day ahead of him and he needed to get enough rest.

read and reviw preety please or i aint puttin another chapter i got alot of work and i think if people dont like it it aint worth continuing so review your little hearts or else lol wow im so dramatic lol seriosly review


End file.
